Cameos
Cameos or crossovers have been a part of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com since the beginning of the site. Here is a list of who appeared in what videos over the history of the TGWTG.com. A few notes on this section: *If (Co-Reviewer) is next to the name, that means the person either wrote or acted with the fellow producer in the majority of the review. If they were not in the majority but still were credited as a writer, (Co-Writer) is next to their name. *If (Guest Lead) is next to the name, it means that person replaces who regularly hosts the show's as the lead for that episode for the actual review. But just because that episode has a Guest Lead doesn't mean the regular lead doesn't appear in the episode at all. *If (Co-Star) is next to the name, it means that person is featured predominantly in the video but doesn't help out with any actually reviewing or if they were feature predominantly in a video that wasn't a review. *If (Editor) is next to the name, it means that person was the one who actually did the majority of work on the review (including actually editting it altogether) thus are the ones who technically made the video, even if it listed in someone else's section (thus why they're getting a credit here) for one reason or another. *If (Voiceover) is next to the name, that means the person was only heard in the review but not seen. *If (Archive Footage) is next to the name, that means the clip of the person was used from something else they were in on the site or another place, and not recorded for that particular review. *If (Archive Voiceover) was next to the name, a clip of them speaking previously was used from something before that review. {C NOTE: If one of those titles does not cover all the person did as part of the cameo you can use two (for example if someone did a voiceover but also appears only in archive footage you can list both of them). However some titles do override others so you can only one. For example if someone appears in (Archive Footage) but also appears reguarly in a review, you don't need to include archive footage. Also here are the things that do NOT count as Cameos: - When Someone Appears In A Podcast - When Someone Appears In A Let's Play - When Someone Appears in the Bloopers/Commentary of a video they've already appeared in. Anything in fact that is a behinds the scene of the majority of the video in fact does not count for a cameo. Neither do vlogs unless they involve a review of some kind. - When Someone Appears in one of the yearly specials (Kickassia, Suburban Knights) that was credited as a main preformer/star of the special and appeared in multiple conescutive parts of it. That also includes other anniversary videos (that aren't just crossovers) like Paw's Dance Specials, Angry Joe Hotel, Benzaie's Vlogs, etc. - When You Use The Meme Of Another Producer (like Big Lipped Alligator Moment) without getting said producer to alter it in anyway. - If someone uses clips of a good majority of TGWTG Producers (at least more then five) for some sort of video or clip as (Archive Footage). - If someone is the regular singer (onscreen or off) of someone else's series. For example, Sad Panda for Phelous's shows or for Benaie's GYMDK. Give credit however if it is only a special one time thing, like Phelous doing the "theme song" in an episode of Forget About It. - When Someone is actually already part of the regular process of the show due to being related to the production of the episode/series. For example, Rob Walker is a co writer for a lot of Nostalgia Critic episodes, Welshy is the co-writer and actor of Sad Panda Q&A, and Nella and Elisa are part of the Nostalgia Chick team (so same goes for Lindsey in one of Nella or Elisa's projects), to give examples. However credit should be given if someone acts or is given special credit in something they are only occasionally apart of. Like Bhargav/The Other Guy acting in Nostalgia Critic, or Iron Liz of Atop The Fourth Wall. {C -Convention appearances. Category:Facts